


body of sin

by liamneeson



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Lore Olympus
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamneeson/pseuds/liamneeson
Summary: It was their first Valentine’s Day as a married couple, and here he was, locked away in his office, balls deep in acquisition data and reports from the latest fuck up or other.Persephone fixes it.





	body of sin

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't felt the urge to write for a while now, so I'm really rusty. But I wanted to write for my favorite couple after reading Lore Olympus, so here's An Attempt™

Hades ripped his glasses off his face and set them on the desk. His eyes were aching, and he wished he was home with his wife. He worried. It was their first Valentine’s Day as a married couple, and here he was, locked away in his office, balls deep in acquisition data and reports from the latest fuck up or other. One would think that being a king  _ and _ a newlywed would mean that he could carve out some time in his schedule for even just a dinner date with his wife.

“Yeah, right. The Underworld doesn’t run itself,” Hades said to himself. 

Even Persephone’s responsibilities kept her on a choke-hold. Spring was fast-approaching for her, and time would come that they would go through their first separation after their wedding. Hades already missed her, but he understood what it was to be bound by duty. He just wished that before Persephone had to leave for the mortal realm, that they could spend this holiday together.

He hadn’t anticipated how bad scheduling could be in between them. It was just one of those things one found out once they were married and cohabiting. They couldn’t even get away for a honeymoon that was two months delayed now. 

Thankfully, Persephone had been understanding about tonight. She’d accepted his apologies gracefully and even promised to take an early leave off work so that she could make dinner for them. Discounting the present paperwork, he was one lucky bastard. 

His intercom beeped.  _ Weird. _ He knew he sent his admin home hours ago. 

He pressed the receive button. “What is it?”

_ “Hades? Your secretary’s gone. I’m trying to buzz myself in, but I don’t know which of these to press.” _

_ Persephone. _ Immediately, the stress melted from his shoulders. “Press nine on the silver keypad, sweetheart.”

_ “Oh! It opened. I’ll see you in a bit!” _

Hades had been alive for over two millennia. Surely it was foolish to still be getting butterflies in his stomach just because his wife popped in for a surprise visit. He straightened up his desk, shoving documents into drawers, banishing empty takeout boxes, and wiping the bit of soy sauce he managed to knock over in his haste. On his way to the door to greet Persephone, he straightened his tie, tucked his shirt back in, and made sure his slicked back hair wasn’t sloppy. He forewent the jacket hanging on the back of his chair. 

When he opened the door of his office, there was Persephone, fist poised to knock. It was a habit he hoped she would unlearn one day. 

“This is a wonderful surprise,” Hades said. He bent to kiss Persephone on the cheek. Anticipating this, she turned so she could catch his lips with hers for a quick peck.

“I made dinner!” There was an excited look in her eyes as she shook the carrier of the food she brought. “I promised, didn’t I?”

Hades lead her to his desk, the only table in his office. “I’m really sorry I couldn’t make it home in time.” He cringed at the curt phone call he made earlier, telling Persephone that she should eat without him, and probably go to bed alone, as well. It couldn’t be helped. Sometimes, he wondered if someone as young as Persephone could truly understand and pardon how unforgiving his schedule really was. She might have been a goddess herself, but he still wondered if she wished she married someone who could give her more time out of his day. 

But when she looked at him the way she did now, so guilelessly and lovingly, the insecure voice in his head quieted down.

“I didn’t want to eat without you tonight,” And now, in a polar shift, her demeanor went from warm to stifling. She set the food down on his desk and backed him up against it. Persephone settled between his legs, and tangling her hand in his tie, pulled his down to her height for a proper kiss. 

The softness of her lips was a welcome warmth against his. Hades all but melted into the kiss, his arm finding its way around her neck, fingers combing through the short crop of her hair. The filthy way she licked into his mouth was telling of the real reason she showed up unannounced. 

Persephone pulled away after a beat, giving Hades enough to get his blood boiling. There was a blush dusting the bridge of her freckled nose.

Hades brushed a hand against the back of her neck. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi back.” The cute way she giggled made those damnable butterflies start on their shit again. “I wanted to give you your gift.”

Hades’s thoughts flashed back to the simple drop of sapphire hanging from a thin, silver chain that he left on his nightstand. The necklace would suit her well, and she’d wanted to bring something to the mortal realm that would remind her of him while she was away.  “I was thinking that we could exchange gifts at home, darling.”

“Then give me mine later.” A hint of impatience colored her tone. It made Hades smile as he bit his tongue.

He gestured for her to go on. The simple pleasure that bloomed on her face was endearing.

Slowly, so slowly, her hands moved to unbutton the puffy fur coat she wore. He was a fast-thinking man, but every inch of skin that she revealed (and there was a lot  _ holy shit _ ) rendered him just a little bit more brain-dead than the last second. 

Soon, the coat was a pool of fur around her strappy heeled feet. There wasn’t much under it, but its effect was severe. There was lace. There was only lace, which begged the stability of the lingerie biting into her soft curves. He could see her nipples through the intricately woven flowers, and the neat patch between her legs.  _ Sweet Gaia _ .

“What do you think?” Persephone finally asked, when Hades said nothing.

“Guh.” Was all he could manage.

That seemed enough to please her. Reclaiming his tie in her grasp again, she lead him to the swivel chair he previously occupied, and sat on the desk in front of him. 

“I love where this is going.” Already, all thoughts of work was off his mind. Hades laid a hand on her waist, where lace and skin met, his touch reverent. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.” Persephone leaned back a little bit, so she could hook a heel on the arm of his chair. “Since I got home, too. Especially when I was putting this on. Even more so on the drive here.”

“I can tell.” Hades showed his appreciation by kissing the skin of the inner thigh of her raised leg. The shiver that coursed through her made him chuckle. “Let me make it up to you.”

He went lower, brushing aside the fabric covering her pussy. Here, he had no patience for light, teasing touches. His fingers sought out her heat immediately, making both of them groan.

“Oh, Sweetness, you’re so wet.”

Persephone squirmed, her body twisting in serpentine fashion, the sight of it calling to Hades’ desire. His finger teased in her, over the nub between her legs, through the slick lips, and inside, against the rough patch of flesh that made her keen.

She was about to warn him of her her release, when he recognized the coiling of her muscles for what it was, and withdrew his hand just before she could achieve orgasm. Persephone trembled from the loss.

“Not yet,” Hades told her, soothingly.

Big, doe eyes looked up at him, and so lost was he, that he didn’t notice the plump of her lips part as she directed his wet finger into her mouth. Something hot throbbed through him as Persephone closed her lips around him and sucked. Around his finger, he could feel the movement of her tongue, the gentle suction of her mouth.  _ Gaia _ , did she know how easily she could put him on his knees?

Hades cleared his throat. “That’s enough,” he bit out, taking his hand out of hers. He hoped he didn’t act as rattled as he felt. “Bend over the desk.”

Persephone simpered. The little minx knew what she did to him. Hades was sure, were he not immortal, he’d have perished at the sweet little way the corner of her lips upturned. 

Holding his gaze, she folded in half until she could brace her elbows on the flat of his desk. Hades thought,  _ she takes direction well. _ There will surely be other times he’d love to exploit that, lovingly, but right now, an urgency took away the cool patience he was known for. 

When he laid a hand on the smooth curve of Persephone’s bottom, he had a moment to imagine how the pink of her skin would darken should he bring his hand down on it. Another time, then, for he would surely like to take his time with that if he got started. In front of him, Persephone squirmed. His hand was so cold against her skin. 

In his rush, Hades could still admire the lingerie she wore tonight, the darkest of blues that reminded him of how she looked on the sheets of his bed. Blue lace and pink skin and woven flowers swam in his head. 

“Keep your eyes on me, Kore,” 

She did. _ Obedient, right? _ It made something in his blood sing. Hades made haste undoing the snap of his trousers and taking his cock out of his boxers. He watched Persephone bite her lip, her expression mirroring his acute need. Seeing it, he pumped his erection once, twice. 

Hades hooked a finger on the lace of her thong, damp and hot, and moved it aside again so he could have access to her. When he slid his length through her folds, both of them groaned. Persephone broke his gaze and touched her forehead to the desk between her hands. 

“Kore?” He still felt the need to check in on her, even after all this time.

Breath puffed out of her, and the voice she begged with was strained. “Please. I want it.”

Ah, there was something to be said about the straightforwardness of her lust. There were no games with Persephone, at least none that were troublesome, and it was a refreshing thing. Hades chuckled lowly as he directed himself into her, slowly.

The cry that she gave was glorious. She always tried to be quiet, and always failed at it. Soothingly, Hades smoothed a hand across the asscheek he’d been fondling, all the way to the curve of her soft waist. “Shh,” Hades crooned. “Be a good girl and keep it down.”

As if irritated, Persephone craned her head to glare back at him. Hades grinned and bottomed out. In an instant that played out like slow motion to Hades’ love-addled mind, the anger melted from her face, replaced by undeniable bliss. She could make a poet out of him, if he had the time for it. Her lips parted, and with it came another unbridled moan. Long lashes shut over her glossed over eyes, as if it was too much effort to keep them open in the midst of pleasure’s assault. 

Together, they moved in a rhythm that only started out slow, but quickly turned urgent. With no means to control himself at the moment, Hades was thrusting into Persephone so hard, the heavy desk in front of them squeaked as it inched farther. 

Needing more, and craving heat, Hades lifted one of Persephone’s legs held it against the desk, so she was more open to him. The action made something guttural leave her. 

Persephone’s hands sought something to grab on to, and in finding nothing substantial, her limbs flailed out, scattering important documents and expensive-looking knick knacks around and off the desk. It made Hades laugh again, to see his proper queen make a mess. 

Persephone pushed back against him, easily matching his pace. It didn’t take much for her to come undone from the near brutal tempo they set, and soon, she was moaning and trembling, the sight of it as glorious as anything Hades had ever seen.

Spent, she still had enough energy to reach back and grab hold of Hades’ ass, measly help in urging him to finish soon. Feeling the writhing in his gut, Hades leaned down so he could sink his teeth against the flesh on her shoulder as he came. 

Gods, that felt good. It scratched an itch he didn’t know he had until his perfect wife showed up in a coat and not much else. Being around her was always so intoxicating, and he was pleased with the little surprises like this that she came up with.  _ All for you, you lucky son of a bitch _ . No one ever tried to make him happy like Persephone did. 

“You’re amazing, you know?” Hades asked against her shoulder.

“You always tell me. I’m starting to believe you, you know?” 

That made Hades laugh. Together, they straightened up. Another look at the lingerie she wore made him feel interest again. Her breasts were askew in her bralette, soft mounds of pink flesh straining against the hem.

_ Down, boy. _

“I must say it more, then. You need to start accepting it.” 

Hades tucked himself back into his pants. Sticky dick was gross, but he didn’t plan on staying much longer, anyway. A shower waited for him at home. He picked up the coat by the desk’s leg and held it out for Persephone to step into. Once she was covered up considerably, he shrugged back into his own coat.

“I think I’m done here. Can I ride home with you? I want to spend the rest of the night with my thoughtful wife.”

Persephone’s eyes sparkled, the way they did when he first fell in love with her. “You mean it?” Her smile was wide, like he’d just lay galaxies at her feet.

“Absolutely. I’m ashamed I didn’t think of this earlier. I’ll have Thanatos come in early tomorrow to help me finish up in here. I’ll, uh, have to clean up in here, though.” He looked at the scattered mess around his desk. The tiffin box Persephone had brought was knocked over on the carpet, its contents spilled out. 

Hades offered his arm to Persephone, and lead the way out. The lights clicked out behind them, and his door locked automatically. 

“It’s good I got you to come home.” Persephone started innocently.

“Yeah? To eat the rest of the dinner you made?”

Persephone hummed. “Or, you could eat something else first.” 

Hades choked. “Sweet Gaia. Where are your keys? Let me drive.”

The laughter that rang out of Persephone was a glorious trill. She began to run, dragging her husband by the hand. When they reached the elevator that would take them down to the executive parking lot, the two of them laughed among themselves, basking in their little secret.


End file.
